Myfanwy
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dylan Fic: Jack and Dylan have a father-son day...


**Title: **Myfanwy  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Summary: **Jack and Dylan have a father/son day...  
**Author's note: **This is AU and the 15th installment in this series - The others are under the link. It takes place between Bathroom Space and The Naughty Couch.

x

A short while after moving into their new house, Jack realised something horrible. He had been spending so much time with Ianto, slowly falling in love, that Dylan had been forced to put up with his daddy's attention being divided between the two of them.

Jack knew Dylan either hadn't noticed, or didn't care; he loved Ianto. That much was more than blatantly obvious. Quickly Jack and Dylan's nightly bedtime stories had become Dylan and Ianto stories. Ianto was the first person awake in the middle of the night if Dylan needed assistance or reassurances that the 'Weevils' in his wardrobe weren't real; they were just his Harry Potter dressing up clothes, and he'd forgotten to shut the door.

Ianto seemed to understand Jack's need to spend sometime alone with his son; spend some time bonding, just the two of them. Even though they hadn't spoken about it, the Welsh lawyer sensed Jack was feeling a little left out, whenever he spotted Dylan with Ianto.

"Why don't you two go somewhere tomorrow?" Ianto suggested to Jack one night.

Dylan had already been bathed and put to bed, leaving Jack and Ianto to curl up on the couch, trying to find something to watch other than repeats of American television shows.

"Hmmm?" Jack murmured, not lifting his head from where it was resting on Ianto's lap.

Ianto chuckled and ran his fingers through Jack's hair; he loved that it felt just as soft as it looked, there was no way he would get tired of touching Jack's head. "You and Dylan," he stated. "You should do something together tomorrow."

Jack's eyes flickered open and he rolled over, lying on his back and looking up at Ianto. "What about you?" he yawned, rubbing his hand over his eyes sleepily.

"I have paperwork to catch up on," he lied. He didn't really, he tried to leave as much of his work at the office as possible.

"Liar," Jack smirked, immediately calling him on the bluff.

Ianto rolled his eyes affectionately, sliding his free hand down Jack's torso, resting on his toned stomach. "Okay," he admitted, "I just think you should spend some time together; doing father and son stuff."

Jack linked his fingers with Ianto's and brought their hands up to his mouth, pressing his lips to the back of his lover's hand. "Thank you," he whispered, moving their hands back to his stomach and closing his eyes.

x

Dylan was hot and red when he stumbled from the Wacky Warehouse playpen after being in there for what felt like an eternity to Jack.

Jack chuckled and took a drink of his ice cold cola. "You okay, kid?" he laughed as Dylan flopped onto the floor in front of him. "You look a little flushed."

He shook his drink a little, the ice cubes inside rattling teasingly. Dylan's tongue almost fell from his mouth and Jack was positive his son was drooling.

"Daddy!" he whined, looking up at Jack with wide blue eyes.

Jack, for his part, tried to resist but there was something freaky about seeing eyes so similar to your own looking at you like that. "Fine," he sighed in mock annoyance.

He made sure the lid was securely on his drink before carefully handing it to Dylan.

The young boy almost drank the entire beverage before throwing his head back and gasping for air.

"You okay?" Jack asked, sliding over on the bench so Dylan could sit down beside him.

Dylan nodded his head, wiping his face on the towel Jack had brought from the car. "Where can we go now?" he asked, swinging his legs back and forth, leaning against his father and looking up at him angelically.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, gathering up the rubbish he had accumulated during his two hour wait. "Where'd you wanna go?"

His son jumped up suddenly, "The pet shop!" he shouted happily.

x

Ianto was admiring his work a few hours later. As soon as Jack had left with Dylan, Ianto had pulled on a pair of old jeans and set about cleaning the house from top to bottom.

The beds were made, Dylan's toys were neatly arranged, windows had been cleaned, the bathroom was glistening, carpets were hoovered.

He knew the house wouldn't stay clean for long, Jack wasn't the tidiest person in the world – in fact, Ianto would go so far as to say he was worse than Dylan some times.

The door opened and Dylan's happy shouts filled the house, along with a sound Ianto had never expected to hear.

"Yan-Toe!" Dylan shouted, running through the house at breakneck speed, almost sliding on Ianto's freshly mopped kitchen floor.

"Careful, squirt." Ianto quickly moved to steady Dylan, only to find himself with an armful of a fur ball. "What is that?" he demanded, stepping back and looking down at the dog Dylan was happily playing with.

"Myfanwy," Dylan replied, rubbing his hands across the dog's stomach, laughing when she jumped up and licked his face.

"Jack!" Ianto cried, moving past Dylan and into the hallway where Jack was trying to creep up the stairs unnoticed. "You bought him a puppy?"

Jack winced and turned slowly, sitting on the stairs, looking at Ianto forlornly. "We went to the pet store – just to look," he added quickly, "and on the way back we went past the Dogs Trust centre."

Ianto took a breath in before replying, "Dylan is far too young to know that the Dogs Trust centre is a home for dogs," he stated evenly. "He'd just think it was a company owned by dogs or something."

Their eyes met and Ianto felt some of his annoyance ebb away, "You got her more for you than Dylan, didn't you?" he whispered, climbing up the stairs, coming to a stop a few steps below Jack.

"We… She reminded me of Goldie," Jack whispered, smiling when Ianto leant his head against his legs. "The golden cocker spaniel we had when I was a kid."

Myfanwy chose that moment to break away from Dylan and bound up the stairs to her new fathers. They chuckled when she wriggled her way in between them, sitting on the step with her head resting on Ianto's legs.

"Well…" Ianto eventually relented, burying his fingers in her coat and scratching behind her ears, "she is adorable," he admitted.

Jack grinned and kissed him softly. "Can we keep her?" he whispered, aware that he sounded the same age as Dylan.

Ianto laughed and nodded his head, ruffling Jack's hair playfully. "I suppose. But you're walking her," he warned.

The End


End file.
